JBF:ANOTHER
by 3plusC
Summary: Bisa melihat Red String of Fate adalah anugerah, tapi di sisi lain adalah petaka. Ceritaku, dan sahabatku. Various pairing. Crack!MainPairing btw; Luka POV.
1. 1

HUP.

Ah, aku tidak pernah tersandung karenanya,

Benang itu transparan, atau memang gaib? Ah, sudahlah

Benang merah yang bersliweran dimana- mana.

Jangan tanya padaku darimana asal dan ujungnya.

Aku hanya bisa memadanginya.

.

.

.

* * *

**+A/N+**

Nyaaa~! Author stress gara2 file-nya ilang dan akhirnya nulis fic pengganti yang tanpa perencanaan ini T3T. Sementara R2C…. *nangis darah*

Masih dibintangi para vocaloid, terutama MY BELOVED LUKA ~ xD

Eit, seperti yang lalu, lirik JBF ngga mengaruhi isi! *dan ketambahan 'another'

Oia...

**+WARNING+**  
Luka POV, Pairing yang-kemungkinan-ditentang, alur cepet, O..OC..?

**+DISCLAIMER+**

CFM, AH Software, Internet Co., para pemilik resmi Vocaloid, dkk.

Kalo Luka milik author, bakal dijadiiin pacar! *hei, author cewe! ==a

.

.

.

* * *

**+JUST BE FRIEND~ANOTHER+ **©3plusC

Chapter #01 + Red String

...

"MEGURINE-SAN!"

Huh? Aku membuka mata. Siapa sih yang berani ganggu mimpi indahku-

"MEGURINE LUKA-SAN!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sosok itu mendekatiku,

OH-MY-GODNESS.

"Tertidur lagi dalam pelajaranku, ketua kelas? Sepertinya yang kemarin tak mempan buatmu, ya?" Laki- laki itu tersenyum kecut. Ia membenahkan kacamatanya.

.

.

"Ya ampun, Luka-chaa~n…kau ngapain aja sih? Minum- minum bareng tante Meiko-mu itu? Nonton bareng adik kelasmu Miku sampai larut? Atau lupa mbenahin alarm yang error?" Gadis dengan ahoge xP itu, Miki, berceloteh panjang lebar di depanku yang asyik baca buku perpus.

"Urusai."

Miki melipat tangan, "Ah~ kesal deh, gini- gini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Luka-chan dalam pelajaran~ tapi kalau terus begini, kau bakal diskors sama sensei! Aku tak mau Kiyo-sensei-ku tercinta menghukum sahabat tersayangku ~"

"Huh, nyatanya yang kaupikirkan cuma sensei pedo itu." Aku mencibir :P

Miki blushing, "Dia nggak naksir Yuki kok! Mana mungkin dia naksir adikku!" Belaan Miki sukses membuatku tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, lagipula aku tak melihat benang merah mereka terhubung." Pernyataanku membuat Miki speechless sejenak, "Luka, kau benar- benar bisa melihat benang merah, kan?"

Aku menutup buku, "Ya, sudah berkali- kali kubilang. Tapi kurasa Kami-sama tak mengizinkanku memberi tahu seseorang dimana pasangan hidupnya. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah bisa melihat ujung dari benang merah jari kelingkingku, atau punyamu. Kecuali orang- orang yang sudah menikah dan mereka sedang bersama, baru aku tahu mereka terhubung."

Aku tahu jalan pikiran Miki. Dia selalu ingin tahu dimana ujung benang merahnya. Kuakui, hanya dia 'orang luar' yang tahu rahasiaku ini: Indera keenam anugerah Kami-sama yang membuatku bisa melihat benang merah. Tapi, aku tak pernah merasakan manfaatnya. Bukan berarti aku ingin usaha jadi tente- tante peramal dan menggali keuntungan dari hasil nelusur ke jalan- jalan…(+A/N+ Siapa yang mau? Gimana kalo ujungnya di Alaska sono?)

…Toh bila kebetulan lihat tak pernah membuatku berteriak girang sambil mengguncang tubuh si empunya benang. Hei, itu tak pernah terjadi.

**Aku tak pernah bisa melihat ujung dari benang merah.**

Tak terkecuali punyaku. Kau tahu? **Seumur hidup aku tak pernah melirik atau memelototi jari kelingkingku** yang diikat benang merah! Kecuali bilaaa…terpaksaaa…=A= (+A/N+ Pas nulis…motong kuku…deesbe :P)

"Luka, bila aku berdekatan dengan Kiyo-sensei, maukah kau beritau aku apa benang kami terhubung?" Miki merajuk.

"Mimpi."

Wow. Sepertinya ucapanku menembus relung hatinya dalam sedetik. Hoh hoh. Miki blushing berat. Cumi rebus sejati!

"Iya kalau kau mau mendekatinya, ditanya satu pertanyaan dari jauh saja kau pingsan."

"Lu, luka-chan jahat!" Tangan mungilnya itu mendorongku. Haha, aku mengelus rambut dan memainkan ahoge-nya. Dasar teman sepermainanku ini.

.

.

PLUK

Seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Luka-chan. Kencan yukk ~" Ujarnya polos.

Kulirik sosok terong, eh, maksudku cowok tinggi itu. Gakupo, si ketua yankee sekolah.

"Pulang sekolah nanti~ Aku telah meyiapkan acara penyambutanmu dengan anak buahku~"

.

**BUAGH!**

.

Aku menarik Miki pergi dari..hei, aku ada di lantai tertinggi sekolahku, VocaGakuen. Huh, siapa peduli, ini tempat terbaikku nongkrong. Sebagai mantan yankee kelas berat saat SMP, aku tak mau terjerumus ke dunia antah berantah lagi dan memilih berdiam diri sambil baca buku di puncak gu..nung..*petapa kali xP

.

"Kenapa kau menolak ajakan kencannya, Luka? Dia orang paling tampan di sekolah." Miki menghentikanku di depan kantin sekolah.

"..Dan paling berandal." Aku mendengus kesal. Aku masih ingat hari pertamaku masuk SMU ini. Hari dimana aku menendang 'anu'-nya Si Terong, oh, Si Gakupo itu. Hei, jangan berpikiran mesum, aku melihatnya mem-bully seorang cowok bertampang..kaya? Jiwa hero-ku muncul dan…Ah, lupakan. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya mengejar- ngejar aku selama ini, ingin-menjadikan-aku-anak-buah-nya. Yee, sudah tobat, tau! Kehidupan yankee-ku sudah berlalu.

"Dia naksir kau sejak lama lho." Miki menyenggolku dengan genitnya (?) ==a

Hweh, mual perutku. Maaf saja, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan laki- laki saat ini.

"…Luka-chan..pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

GLEK. Kali ini ucapan Miki yang menembus relung hatiku! X(

"Ti, tidak! Konyol, sih, tapi beneran tak pernah!". Fuh, sepertinya mukaku memanas ==''

"Oh. Itu bukan 'tak' pernah, tapi 'belum' pernah. Setiap orang, walau itu segarang Luka-chan sekalipun, pasti akan merasakannya. Itu hal yang tak dapat dipungkiri. Saling menyayangi adalah anugerah Kami-sama. Naluri kitaaa..". Miki memeluk lenganku. Mukaku tambah panas..==a. Hei, tunggu, apa dia tadi bilang 'garang'? =A=

Ya, sudahlah. Benar yang dikatakan Miki. Tapi, aku tak akan mencarinya. Ujung benang ini bakal muncul esok, aku tak akan mencarinya. Sebab..

Yah..semua orang tahu, ketika kita menyukai seseorang, namun sudah jelas- jelas tidak akan bersatu, pasti patah hati. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, aku tak mau mengalami hal yang sama seperti….Ibu.

January 27. 12:00 p.m. Di depan kantin sekolah. Aku mengingat lagi tentang Ibu.

"Megurine-san. Hei."

Un? Seseorang memanggilku. Pasti bukan Si Terong. Kupelototi baik- baik sosok dari jauh itu…

Sial, Sensei pedo. Kutoleh Miki. Oh, sudah kuduga dia bakal hilang. Oke, di depan kantin aku berhadapan dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei, sensei paling muda di sekolah, mengajar matematika—pelajaran yang paling kubenci, menyebalkan, suka menghukum murid, banyak ngomel, puff, singkatnya: Aku SAMA SEKALI TIDAK menyukainya. Yo, kenapa Miki bisa naksir sensei pedo yang hobi nguntit anak SD itu, sih. ==''

"Megurine-san. Maaf untuk hukumanku, itu untukmu sendiri. Jangan diulang lagi ^^"

Ujarnya polos. Hmm…mencurigakan sekali, pasti ada apa- apanya. Kuteliti mukanya yang blushing sambil menggaruk- garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Saangat mencurigakan..

"Tadi adikmu menemuiku, kau tahu kan akses dari SMP ke SMU perguruan Voca sangat mudah..erm…gadis loli, eh, maksudmu gadis yang mengaku sebagai adikmu itu menitipkan sesuatu padaku, untuk diberikan padamu..emm.."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Ketahuan sekali tujuanmu, sensei pedo. Mau merayuku, lalu memintaku mengenalkan pria bermuka sensual sepertimu pada Rin, adik kecilku? Huh =3=

"Ya? Lalu?" Pancingku. Dalam hati aku terkekeh, berharap Miki melihat ini~

"Ini bendanya…" Kiyo-sensei menarik tanganku, memberikan bungkusan mencurigakan.

"..Lalu, siapa nama adikmu? Kupikir dia manis sekali ^^;"

Aku terdiam. Masih, benang- benang merah masih ada dimana- mana. Ruwet dan tak terdeteksi.

Aku terdiam, melihat bungkusan tersebut, melihat tanganku, melihat jariku.

Melihat jari sensei pedo itu.

….Jari kami. Aku, dan SENSEI PEDO itu…..

..TERHUBUNG?

.

**+TO BE CONTINUED+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**+A/N+**

Gyaaa! Author cinta Luka! Apalagi dengan versi yankee *khayalan pribadi*

Luka: Hei, ini bukan fic yuri. Readers, abaikan author g*** itu.

Miki: Bener, lagipula apa- apaan adegan Luka yang berblushing ria saat kupeluk lengannya?

A-a..yah, sudahlah, itu semua bukan fanservice kok, erm..cuma yang masalah pe- *pembicaraan mulai ngelantur, doakan fic ini baik- baik saja..

Btw, fic ini sengaja dikebut untuk dipublish saat ultah Luka-chan tercintah! *tepuk tangan* Tanjoubi omedettou, Luka!

Hayo, kasih saran author apa yang bakal terjadi setelah ini~! xD biar chapter 2 bisa direvisi dengan cantik xD

Mind to R&R? :3


	2. 2

**+JUST BE FRIENDS~ANOTHER+** ©3plusC

Chapter #02 + Never want to happen?

**+WARNING+**  
Luka POV, Crack- Pairing (?), Alur cepet (?), serba ?

**+DISCLAIMER+**

CFM, AH Software, Internet Co., seperti biasa~

* * *

"GYAAAAA-"

"Oi, oi, kakak, sadar! Ngapain teriak- teriak gitu! Ayo turun dan makan."

Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Kulihat sosok adik lelakiku, Len, dengan sosok sok-elegan seperti biasa.

"Lenny, bisa tolong bilang, kakak tak ikut makan malam hari ini. Biar pelayan yang mengantarnya kesini." Ujarku malas, bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Aku lagi nggak mood.."

"Enak aja, turun sendiri sono."

….*sweat drop*

Sigh, sejak tadi sampai kini di rumah aku benar- benar pusing. BAGAIMANA BISA?

_Krucuu~k_. Sial, perutku meronta- ronta. Sabar, oke. Aku turun sekarang. Kulewati tangga, kulihat atas, tetap seperti biasa: rumah mewah dengan lukisan- lukisan antik diatasnya. Ayah adalah seorang seniman terkenal berlevel internasional.

"Kakaaak~ tadi udah dapat barangnya dariku, kan? Kutitipin sama guru kaka~k." Seorang gadis super loli memelukku, itu Rin, saudara kembar Len. Salah satu dari beribu target sensei pedo itu.

"Harusnya kau tak usah repot- repot, Rin. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Tapi itu titipan Miku-chan, nee~ harus segera dikasih kalau tidak akan tertimpa kesialan!" Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, "Peruntunganku hari ini bakal sukses bila aku melakukan kebaikan dengan sigap~"

Aku menepuk jidatku. Oh, ya~ anak zaman sekarang~ percaya sama yang begituan~=="

"Kak, kakak, guru kaka tadi itu masih muda dan keren banget~ pengen deh nanti Rin punya pacar seperti itu xD"

HOEGH *muntah darah lebai*

APAA?

"Jangan! Jangan pernah mengagumi guru sial itu! Dia itu pedo kelas berat, jadi hati- hati bila kau ada didekatnya, kau bakal diapa- apain!" Aku menelan ludah. Sial, mantera apa yang digunakan lelaki itu sehingga banyak gadis yang menyukainya, termasuk para target dan korbannya?. "Lalu, jangan percaya semua yang dia katakan!"

Rin terperangah, "Pedo itu apa, ya?"

*gubrak*

"RIN! Kau masih punya aku! xO" Len tiba- tiba memeluk Rin dari belakang. Oke, sekarang saatnya seorang kakak melihat adegan incest yang tak pantas dilihat anak dibawah u- *author dilempar sandal*

Ya ampun, oke, family complex yang begitu kental. Untung saja benang merah keduanya tidak terhubung, bisa mati aku.

Kulirik jajaran pelayan yang memandangi kami penuh harap. .."Rin, Len, ayo makan, keburu dingin nanti."

"Nona Luka, Nyonya Meiko sepertinya bakalan lembur lagi." Seorang wanita berambut perak panjang mengingatkanku. Oh, sudah kuduga. Pasti ke bar lagi =='', aku yakin tante norakku itu bakal pulang diatas jam 12. Malam.

Inilah keluargaku, dimana hari- hariku diisi dengan celoteh dua adikku. Dengan pelayan- pelayan di rumah ini, aku sedikit sungkan, tapi inilah hidup sebagai konglomerat. Sejak kecil aku di didik sebagai seorang lady. Dimana aku sempat melewati fase stress hingga menjadi preman :P. Tapi aku salah. Sejak ibu meninggalkan rumah ini, kehidupanku berubah drastis. Ayah yang memang tak pernah menampakkan dirinya bahkan sebelum ibu pergi mengutus adiknya, Meiko untuk menjaga kami. Dasar pria tak berperikemanusiaan. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang? Tapi tak apa, kehadiran tante cukup membawa kebahagiaan di rumah ini. *jahat*

Aku menggenggam erat pisau makanku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mebunuh siapa- siapa kok :P Aku merasa iri pada Miki saat seperti ini. Miki, dia murid beasiswa di VocaGakuen. Teman sepermainanku sedari kecil. Keluarganya..ehm, dalam artian kurang mampu-lah, tapi dia, dengan semangat yang tak pernah padam, mampu menakhlukkan segala rintangan. Aku iri padanya. Ya, dia tak pernah mengeluh. Keluarga kecilnya pun mendukung dia penuh. Keluarga yang setiap saat saling membahagiakan satu sama lain. Ukh, mungkin Miki sainganku dalam hal pelajaran,

tapi aku tak mau jadi saingannya dalam hal cinta.

"Kak, kakak…?" Len menyadarkan lamunan anehku. Oh, sepertinya aku mulai banyak melamun. =3=

"Hayo, kakak melihat hal yang aneh hari ini?" Tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.

"Nggak! Aku lihat benang merah itu seperti biasa! Aku tak menemukan pasangan hari ini! Swear, deh"

"Yah, padahal kupikir ada perkembangan dari kemampuan kakak. Kakak bisa berubah, jadi mahou shoujo gitu~ membawa seseorang pada jodohnya.."

Segera saja kujitak kepalanya. "Dasar bodoh! Itu tak mungkin terjadi! Aku kan bukan Kami- sama!". Aku menggeleng- geleng. "Itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Kami- sama! Yang realistis dong."

Mendengar hal itu Rin bereaksi, "Kak, keajaiban itu bisa datang kapan saja." Oke, dia memang pengikut setia ramalan bintang.

Eh, apa aku belum cerita soal dua adikku yang tahu kemampuanku? Yah, orang dalam semua tahu. Maksudku, keluarga besarku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka semua bisa tahu, mungkin ada peramal yang mengatakannya *plak*, kalau Rin dan Len sih maklum, ayah bisa cerita pada mereka saat kecil. Tapi kakek-nenekku? om-tante? Oh, jangan ingatkan soal tante Meiko yang hampir selalu meminta tolong padaku mencarikan jodohnya. Huh =3=

"Senang sekali rasanya punya kakak yang masuk jajaran superhero, fufufu~" Len mulai berkhayal. Ayolah, hentikan pemikiran konyol kalian..ini semua membuatku stress.

"Masa sih kakak nggak pernah nemuin pasangan sebelumnya?" Rin ikut- ikutan…

"Kan sudah sering kubilang, aku cuma bisa melihat benang merah terhubung dari orang- orang yang sudah menikah. Misalnya erm…kakek dan nenek? Hm…tuan dan nyonya Shion? Lalu…pasangan paruh baya yang ada di toko kelontong itu?"

"Ayah dan Ibu?" :3

GLEK. "Jangan ingatkan aku, Lenny!" Aku menghabiskan sisa piringku dan beranjak. Aku tak mau pembicaraan ini mengarah ke 'situ'!

"Kakak tak pernah bercerita, apa benang merah mereka terhubung…dan bila iya, kenapa mereka berpisah? Bagaimana nasib orang- orang yang bercerai itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya Kami- sama yang punya jawabannya."

.

.

Duh, lagi- lagi. Aku semakin pusing, nih. Kubolak- balik buku pelajaranku, kutulis cepat jawaban peer- peerku. Kutoleh jam weker kecilku, pukul 7.00 p.m. Cih, kenapa masih jam segini? *maksudnya apa author gatau xP*

Mataku beralih pada jari kelingkingku, hal yang tak pernah terjadi karena saat ini aku memelototinya tanpa alasan. Kenapa harus DIA? Aku bersyukur tak punya rasa padanya sekarang, karena mau tak mau ini akan sangat menyakiti Miki. Dia teman terbaikku, sahabatku. Apa aku sanggup mengakui bahwa orang yang dia cintai adalah jodohku? TAK MUNGKIN, BODOH. Aku memukul kepalaku dengan pensil.

Aku benar- benar tak ingin ini terjadi. Tapi apa aku harus mengingkari ketetapan Kami-sama?

"Kak~ marah?" Rin mengintip dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Nggak. Masuklah."

"Kakak, main game sama kami yuk?" Rajuknya.

TIDAK AKAN. "Tidak! Aku tak mau kena hukum lagi karena ini, apalagi saat jam-nya sensei sial itu! Aku tidak mau!"

Ya, itulah kenapa aku sering tertidur saat jam pelajaran. Membuat guru- guru heran kenapa aku yang pernah dikenal sebagai 'Sukeban' saat SMP, dan terkenal punya muka garang, jadi salah satu murid terbaik di VocaGakuen. Padahal kerjaan malamku adalah dianiaya kedua adik otaku game dengan berjam- jam menatap layar TV. Jika tidak, aku bakal dilindas dengan road- roller kesayangan mereka. Hei, aku tak bercanda. Road- roller itu hadiah dari Leon, teman ayah yang kepala kontraktor. Heraaan…itu terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu, saat si duo berusia empat tahun. ..kenapa ada orang yang dengan senangnya memberi dua sosok inosen kendaraan keren itu? *smirk*

"Kak~"

"Apa?"

"Kalo gitu antar aku ke rumah Miki, ya~?"

"Hah? Kau bisa minta tolong sama Soune, kan?" Soune itu sopir keluarga. Yang mengantar kami kemana- mana, termasuk sekolah, dengan limosin mewah. Hei, tapi aku menolak, jalan kaki saja sama Miki :P

"Iyaah…tapi sama kakak, dooong~"

"Heeh? Untuk apa? Sama Len saja."

"Ayolah, kaaak~ peruntungan hari ini bilang aku harus dekat sama setiap anggota keluargaku. Bahkan kakak tahu? Hari ini aku nelpon Ayah~" Rin semakin merajuk.

Membuatku geleng- geleng kepala. Ya ampun. Mimpi apa aku semalam punya adik seperti ini? Masih sudi saja menelepon pria tak bertanggung jawab macam ayah.

Yah, daripada jadi ribut,

"Yo, akan kutemani. Lagipula aku sudah- sedikit- selesai"

.

.

Rumah sederhana di jantung Tokyo. Seorang gadis manis berambut turquoise membukakan pintu. Wajahnya sedikit sayu.

"Ah..selamat datang." Ujarnya lemas. Hn? Dia sakit?

"Miku!" Langsung saja Rin memeluk gadis berusia 14 tahun itu. "Aku sangat khawatir padamu! xO"

Miku Hatsune adalah salah satu teman baik adikku. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua, namun mereka seperti seumuran. Dia sering mengajak kami menonton anime di rumahnya. Sambil pyjamas party. Pribadinya sangat ceria dan tabah, mirip Miki. Namun kali ini, yah..

"Luka- senpai, tadi barangnya sudah kan? Aku tadi pulang, badanku tak enak sekali. Maaf ya." Dia membungkukkan badan, aku jadi salah tingkah.

"I-ie~, tak apa~ semoga cepat sembuh, Miku-chan"

"Memang barang apa, sih kak? Kok terlihat mencurigakan sekali." Rin menyolot.

"Mau tau saja kau. Sekarang, aku harus apa, huh?" Bisikku di telinganya.

Rin tersenyum kecil, "Malam ini kita bantu- bantu sedikit ^o^/"

Sambil memberi kode pada Miku, lalu menggeretku, ke belakang rumah Miki, dimana ada taman yang luas…, hm, rumah Miku tembus depan- belakang.

Di seberangnya ada rumah kecil, yang terang, itu panti asuhan Himawari, milik keluarga Hatsune.

"Wah, kalian datang."

Suara ini….sudah kuduga, kutoleh belakang, terlihat sosok lelaki yang mirip dengan Miku- chan.

"Ada ketua kelas juga?"

Mikuo Hatsune, kakak Miku, teman sekelasku!

"Tak kusangka, mantan yankee ini ikutan juga, huh." Ujarnya dengan berpose semi- dramatis. Wekh, dia ini lelaki paling menyebalkan kedua disekolah setelah Gakupo. Oh, ralat, ketiga karena Kiyo- sensei yang nomer satu. Dia mantan anak buahku waktu SMP—atau bisa disebut wakilku. Oh, nostalgia ini membuat mukaku semerah udang rebus.

Rin? Adikku itu sudah lari duluan ke Himawari. Terlihat banyak anak- anak kecil yang mengerubutinya. Eh, tunggu..

"Hei, penghuninya berkurang ya? Kok tambah sedikit?" Tanyaku pada Mikuo.

"Hn. Banyak yang sudah diadopsi, ayah dan ibu bilang, ini kemajuan, tapi bagi kami, ini buruk, habis, rumah jadi sepi tanpa mereka." Mikuo melipat tangan. Kuharap dia bukan pedo…==''

"Miku sakit, ya?"

"Iyalah, kau sudah lihat, kan? Lalu Rin meneleponnya, dan bilang akan bantu-bantu malam ini"

"Kemana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Ke rumah nenek di Hokkaido. Nenek sakit"

"Musim sakit…" Gumamku. Aku segera menyusul ke Himawari. Begitu masuk, anak- anak 'dibawah umur' berebut memelukku. Aku tersenyum senang. Hangatnya..^^

Aku memperhatikan benang- benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking mereka, ya..aku telah melihatnya sejak kecil…dan ketika aku kecil, aku tak pernah memikirkan sesuatu sampai seperti ini…layaknya kalian…

Saat aku merasa sedikit tenang dari pikiran- pikiran ngacoku hari ini, mataku tiba- tiba terbelalak, jantungku hampir saja loncot bila aku tak berhasil menahannya *lebai*

…

"Wa~ sensei dataa~ng~"

"Yeee~ ayo kita belajal lagi~"

Aku melihat sosok lelaki itu, dengan tegang.

Kiyoteru-sensei!

.

.

.

**+TO BE CONTINUED+**


	3. 3

**+JUST BE FRIENDS~ANOTHER+** ©3plusC

Chapter#03 + A Reason to Love You

**+WARNING+**  
Luka POV, Crack- Pairing (?), Alur cepet (?), serba ?

Warning tambahan pada chapter ini: Bahasa abal, pembicaraan serta adegan yang mencurigakan ==a

**+DISCLAIMER+**

Vocaloid dkk. Bukan milik saia...==

* * *

UNTUK APA SENSEI BERMUKA SENSUAL ITU DATANG KEMARI?

Aku melotot pada Mikuo, yang tentu saja bengong.

"Dia sudah lumayan lama (baca: seminggu :P) jadi pembina anak- anak disini, kok. Kau sih jarang datang.." Ujarnya kemudian. Seakan membaca pikiranku.

"Lho? Ada Megurine- san? Dan...ada adiknya..."

Sensei itu memandangiku dengan senyum polos, kemudian mata cokelatnya itu beralih pada adik kecilku Rin. Oke, dia terpesona. RIIIIINN!

"Senang bertemu anda, nona..."

"Rin. Panggil saja aku Rin^^" Adikku tersipu. TERSIPU!

Kugeret tangan mungilnya, kuajak dia menjauh dari sosok polos nan pedo dihadapannya.

"Hn? Megurine- san..apa yang kaulakukan disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Bukan urusan sensei." Jawabku sewot =3=

Kiyo- sensei terdiam, memalingkan muka dan mencoba mencari topik lain. Dia mulai menunjukkan aksinya pada anak- anak lugu..

Tiba- tiba aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri. Hrr. Kenapa aku jadi paranoid begini ==''

Kupelototi jari kelingkingku. Ya ampun, ternyata memang terhubung. Ya ampun, apa yang telah kulakukan hingga mendapat kenyataan seperti ini?

"Miku." Aku memanggil gadis manis yang sekarang sedang menata buku- buku , puppy- faceku beraksi._ AKU MAU PERGI, PLEASE!_

"Ah, Luka- san boleh bantu- bantu di rumah, kok ^^" Ujarnya lembut. Mataku berbinar, segera kutinggalkan Himawari, dan kabur ke rumah keluarga Hatsune. Hei, Rin juga kubawa..

"Kakak! Katanya mau bantu! Ya disana, dong!"

"Nggak akan. Jika manusia itu masih disana, aku tak akan sudi mendekat! Jadi, kita beres- beres saja di rumah pribadi Hatsune. Huh."

? Rin hanya memandangiku penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

**January 28. VocaGakuen**

Ya, hari ini aku tidak tertidur dalam pelajaran. Haha.

Kemarin aku pulang dengan selamat pukul 9 malam.

"Luka- chan.."

Suara ini...Miki. Tiba- tiba dia datang dengan ceria, memelukkku dari belakang.

"Y-ya?"

"Hari ini tampak segar sekali~ nggak telat tidur, ya?"

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Oi."

Satu suara lagi datang mendekat. Itu..Mikuo. Cih =3=

"Ketua kelas, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Miki memandang kami bengong. Ya, dia meski dia tahu aku dulu preman, dia tak pernah tahu aku seorang ketua yankee dan Mikuo anak buahku..=='' Jadi mungkin dia pikir: _Sejak kapan Luka dan Mikuo saling kenal? Mereka kan jarang ngobrol bareng.._

"Agaknya mempertanyakan soal kejadian kemarin. Apa benar kau mengatakan pada adikku agar menjauhkan Kiyoteru- sensei dengan anak- anak Himawari? Itu tidak masuk akal, ketua- eh, maksudku- Luka! Miku sudah mencoba mencari guru yang ikhlas membantu kami mengajari anak- anak Himawari. Mereka juga butuh pendidikan tingkat dasar!"

Err..memang itu yang kukatakan sesaat sebelum aku pamit pulang.

"Apa kau punya masalah pribadi dengan Kiyoteru- sensei? Apa gara- gara kau sering dihukumnya? Bahkan adikmu kau minta jauh- jauh darinya. Apaan sih.."

"Kalau kau tahu, mungkin kau akan mengerti." Ujarku singkat. Dia itu abnormal, kau tahu?"

Mikuo melongo. O-oa

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu itu? Pasti hanya asumsimu belaka. Dasar."

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau boleh menguntiti dia sepulang sekolah. Apa yang dia lakukan? Beli banyak balon warna- warni, dan memulai aksinya merayu anak- anak."

"Maksudmu? Pedofil?" Mikuo terdiam. Tak lama dia tertawa keras,

?

"YA AMPUN!"

?

Maksudnya apa, sih? ==''

"Sensei itu..dulu yatim piatu juga. Dia bercerita masa lalunya yang kelam, yang membuatnya sangat menyayangi anak- anak. Harusnya kau sadar akan hal itu."

Plooong...==

Apa itu bisa dipercaya? ==

"Tapi Luka- chan juga..hobi nguntit sensei, ya?"

"NGGAK SUDI! Itu cuma kebetulan. Kebetulan tiap kali perjalanan ke rumah, terlihat sosok so-imnya itu =3="

"Ya~ terserah. Oh, iya. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Gaku mengajakmu kencan malam ini, pukul 8 malam di taman kota. Ahaha~"

Dia pergi dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Dasar gila.

"Luka- chan? Apa ada masalah dengan dia?" Miki mendekatiku dengan cemas. "Dia tidak mengajakmu berduel, kan? Atau jangan- jangan mengajakmu kencan?"

..."Tidak, kok. Hanya pembicaraan tak penting."

Miku memeluk lenganku, jemarinya yang lembut bermain dengan rambutku yang dikuncir samping. Aku menatap benang merahnya. Perasaan itu kembali menyelimutiku. Gawat, aku bakalan stress lagi, nih ==''

"Sebenarnya Luka- chan dan Mikuo cocok, lho. Hehe." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Kutarik lembut ahoge-nya. "Mana sudi aku dengan dia. Lagipula adiknya pasti bakal menangis karena tak rela."

"Oh, iya..dia punya adik bernama Miku yang sering bersama adik Luka- chan.." Ia bergumam pelan.

Teringat Miku, teringat bungkusan yang diberikan Miku melewati –banyak- perantara kemarin. Aku belum sempat membuka dan membacanya. Eh, uh, ya..itu buku...buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan keluarga Hatsune yang kecil namun cukup lengkap untuk mencari referensi. Dan tau apa yang kupinjam? Oke, konyol: Red String Of Fate. Hanya sebuah buku aneh. Namun menceritakan seluk beluk Red String. Aku belum pernah mencari tahu soal kemampuanku sendiri selama ini, dan entah akhir- akhir ini (sebelum aku tahu benangku terikat dengan si pedo) aku tertarik untuk mempelajarinya. Heeh, angin apa yang membawaku? Aku kan pemalas? Hah, mungkin Kami- sama telah merencanakan sesuatu..

"Luka- chan. Aku merasa jarakku dengan sensei semakin jauh saja.." Tiba- tiba Miki bergumam. Aku spontan menoleh. Jangan- jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku! Hei, kenapa aku jadi paranoid begini?

"Err..kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau menyukai sensei itu? Padahal aku rasa kau masih bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang 1000x lebih baik daripada dia." Em, aku bukannya ingin menjauhkan Miki dari Kiyo- sensei, tapi rasanya...entah..ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Agar Miki tak patah hati karena Kiyo- sensei adalah jodohku? Dasar bodoh, tentu saja bukan!

"Mukanya yang teduh...menghangatkan setiap bagian dari diriku. Dia orang yang ramah, tidak pilah- pilih, sederhana dan apa adanya.." Miki mulai berceloteh gembira. Aku mendengarkannya dengan senyum yang..agak terpaksa? ==a

"Lagipula...dia pernah menolongku saat aku masih SMP, mungkin dia tak menyadari itu aku. Dan Luka- chan..sandainya kau saat itu bersamaku, kau bakal kumintai tolong melihat benang merah diantara kami. Hehehe.." Dia tersipu, dan senyumnya semakin membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"..Jika seandainya sensei...menyukai orang lain tanpa menyadari perasaanmu..apa yang akan kau-" Hmp, aku menutup mulutku sendiri. LUKAA~! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?

"Hm? Tak apa Luka- chan. Aku mau share, kok ^^. Jika memang itu terjadi, aku pasti akan sedih sekali, tapi aku tidak boleh terus- terusan bersedih. Seperti yang Luka- chan katakan, mungkin ada lelaki lain yang lebih baik untukku ^^"

Miki menjawab dengan polos. Namun setiap kata yang ia lontarkan bagaikan mata panah yang menembus setiap kubik jiwa dan ragaku.

Aku bersyukur tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada sensei. Namun aku tidak tahu, benar- benar tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Kami- sama.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah** (Waktu begitu cepat saat ini ==v)

Glek. Gawat. Ketika aku sedikit telat karena piket. Ketika Miki selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan eskulnya. Ketika aku harus menjemput adik- adikku, mengajak mereka pulang jalan kaki dan kabur dari sopir pribadi (anti antar- jemput mode: ON)

Sesosok terong, eh, maksudku GAKUPO menghadangku. Kali ini dia sendirian seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di kantin. Apa lagi maunya lelaki ini? Aku nyengir meremehkan, menaikkan alis, melipat tangan bak preman.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku kasar. Jiwa yankee- ku meluap ketika bertemu orang ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaanku?" Jawabnya.

HIE? O_O Sejak kapan terong ini jadi melankolis? Kesambet apa dia?

"Padahal tiap hari aku berusaha PDKT denganmu. Apa ada yang kurang dari seorang AWESOME sepertiku?"

Tiba- tiba aku teringat seorang personifikasi negara dalam anime parodi yang sering ditonton adikku.. ==a

"Apa maumu, Terong?"

"AKU BUKAN TERONG! Eh, ehem..maksudku, kau sudah diberitau Mikuo, bukan? Ehem...nanti malam.."

"Oh, maaf. Aku ada kerjaan dirumah (bohong). Aku tidak bisa keluar malam ini." Aku menyilangkan kedua telunjukku. "Lalu, walau kau terus menerus seperti ini, aku tidak akan mau masuk dalam geng- mu. Kehidupan itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku tidak akan menjadi yankee lagi. Titik."

"Bukan itu! Tak masalah bila kau jadi yankee atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau...JADI PACARKU! Atauapalahitu AKU SUKA PADAMU!"

Err..*froze*

Oke, pelurunya sekarang menancap di otakku, puas? PEMBICARAAN MENCURIGAKAN APA INI? Disaat sekolah semakin sepi, karena sudah pada pulang. Disaat setting sangat tidak meng-e-nak-kan. Baik waktu, tempat, maupun suasana. APA- APAAN INI?

Gakupo memelukku tanpa basa- basi. Hegh, tolong hentikan ini! Kutendang dia dengan sekuat tenaga. MATI SAJA KAU TERONG! Teriakku dalam hati. Ketika aku mencoba kabur dari adegan antah- berantah ini, Gakupo menarik tanganku.

OMG, pertama kalinya aku merasa ada seseorang yang TEROBSESI dengan eksistensiku. Dan dia adalah sosok berambut ungu berponytail—karena itu kupanggil terong— tinggi, tegap, dan...kuat?

Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, "Sebenarnya sedikit berduel boleh saja. Akan kutunjukkan seberapa seriusnya aku padamu, nona, mantan ketua yankee."

Dia tersenyum, tapi...senyuman ular itu membuatku bergidik. Duel, dalam artian apa? Aku mulai berasosiasi, negatif tentunya.

Dia mendekatiku, semain mendekat, hingga aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan segenap tenaga. Tapi, inilah dunia. Apa itu penyetaraan gender, aku tak percaya, karena walau aku dulunya seorang yankee kelas atas, tetap saja: Laki- laki itu BERBEDA dengan perempuan!

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, lho~"

Aku menutup mata, mengharap pertolongan Kami- sama...

"HEI, KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Gakupo terkapar dengan senyuman..jujur saja: MES*M

Aku terbelalak.

"Heeh, anak ini! Selalu bikin masalah!" Sosok itu berkacak pinggang, lalu menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum,

"Megurine- san, kau baik- baik saja, kan? ^^"

Tepat detik itu, sebuah cahaya menghantarkan gelombang elektromagnetik secara langsung ke relung hatiku. Radiasi itu bergejolak spontan. Aku menatap benang merah yang bersliweran dimana- mana. Tapi sebuah kepastian, benangKU terhubung denganNYA.

Ritme detak jantungku memaksaku mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi.

Tidak...KENAPA?

Sisi lain diriku meronta, memberontak menolak kenyataan yang ada: Aku berdebar melihat Kiyo- sensei. Aku berdebar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"DOUSHITE?" Teriakku. *lebai, alai*

Aku berlari pulang. Tidak ingin memikirkan apa- apa. Kami- sama...apa yang telah Engkau rencanakan?

.

.

Di rumah..

"Kakak? Kupikir kakak lupa menjemput kami, jadinya aku dan Rin pulang bareng Soune."

"Ka..kaaak?"

Len mengamati raut mukaku yang kacau. Aku pulang dengan ngos- ngosan, rambut berantakan dan apapun itu singkatnya: KACAU.

"Kaaak? Halooo...masih ada kan?" Len mengguncangkan tubuhku, yang lemas. "Kaaakkk!"

"Ya, diamlah sedikit." Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku. "Aku..tidak ingin diganggu saat ini...jadi, bilang pada Haku aku tidak makan malam ini. Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku, Lenny.."

Aku berjalan terhuyung- huyung menaiki tangga. Memegangi kepalaku yang pusing.

.

.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Sepertinya malam ini aku bakal insomnia.

Sedikitnya aku mendengar teriakan kedua adikku, namun, ya..senakal- nakalnya mereka, ada kalanya mereka mengerti arti 'kejenuhan'.

KRIIING~

Telepon pribadi kamarku berteriak nyaring. Memaksaku bangkit dan mengangkatnya dengan sewot.

"Maaf, anda salah samb-"

"Luka?"

Aku menelan ludah. Suara ini...suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar, tapi nama 'ROOK' itu melayang diatas kepalaku: AYAH!

Segera kututup gagang telepon. Namun secara berkala, 'teriakan' itu seakan tak mau berhenti.

"KAAK~! TELEPON LOHH~!" Len dan Rin berteriak dari bawah.

KRIIIIIIIING~~!

Aku menutup telingaku, namun, lama kelamaan semua ini membuatku frustasi,

"WTH! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?" Teriakku pada seseorang di ujung sana.

"Luka, dengarkan ayah. Mulai besok, ayah akan kembali bersama kalian...aku percaya, sebagai akan tertua, kau akan menyampaikan ini pada adik- adikmu...

Lalu..

Aku percaya kau akan memaafkanku, Luka.."

"BEDEBAH!"

Kini, aku tidak menutup telepon dengan kasar. Aku memBANTINGnya. Kenapa dia? Bertahun- tahun tak pernah muncul, sekarang dengan seenaknya dia masuk kedalam sini. Aku tak peduli makhluk semacam apa kau, ayah. AKU BENCI PADAMU! KAU AMBIL IBU! KAU BUANG IBU!

Bayangan saat itu, saat ibu keluar dari rumah ini, tergambar jelas dalam pikiranku.

Sosoknya yang tinggi dan lembut...tersenyum kearahku. Melambaikan tangannya, menampakkan benang merah di sela jari kelingkingnya.

Mau tak mau nostalgia itu berputar kembali. Hal yang tidak ingin kuingat atau kubahas.

"_Kakak tak pernah bercerita, apa benang merah mereka terhubung…dan bila iya, kenapa mereka berpisah? Bagaimana nasib orang- orang yang bercerai itu?"_

Ya, hanya Kami- sama yang tahu akan hal itu. Dan Kami- sama- lah yang berhak membuat manusia tahu.

Ya, Kami- sama-lah yang membuatku tahu.

Aku tahu jawabannya, Lenny. Tapi nostalgia ini, dan semua kejadian tadi membuat otakku _hang_.

.

.

.

**+TO BE CONTINUED+**

* * *

**+A/N+**

Apa- apaan chapter ini? Semua campur aduk tanpa pandang bulu. Author sih pengennya sampai chapter 5 doang =3=, jadi sedikit di cepetin-lah alurnya...

Tapi jujur, author suka banget chapter ini..:3

Soal apa yang dilakukan Gakupo pada Luka sepulang sekolah, anda sekalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri: Terserah andaaaaa~ *mencurigakan*

**OMAKE**

Luka's Family (Berdasarkan data dan imajinasi saat ini. Gomen, random banget!)

**Dad:** Rook (Dia macho sekaliiiii xD Author senang melihat orang macho nggendong bayi :D Jadilah ia ayah!), **Mum:** (sesuai imajinasi anda, karena author sangat bingung, apa Roku, ya? Atau Tei? Atau Miko? Ah, lupakan...) **Siblings:**Len&Rin. (Sepertinya mereka bakal terus menjadi saudara kembar dalam imajinasiku ==a) **Aunty****: **Meiko (dia, kan..tante- tan..te.*digampar massa*) **Waitress: **Haku, dkk (sesuai imajinasi anda *malas* :P) **Driver: **Soune Taya (UTAU yang bertampang Sebby—Sebastian Michealis—banget~ ahaha~author mau deh punya sopir sekeren dia~ *author genit mode*


	4. 4

**+JUST BE FRIENDS~ANOTHER+** ©3plusC

Chapter #04 + Just Be Friends?

**+WARNING+**  
Luka POV, Crack- Pairing (?), Alur cepet (?), serba ?, mendadak serius alert!

**+DISCLAIMER+**

Vocaloid dkk. Bukan milik saia...==

* * *

Tengah malam ketika aku mendengar suara Tante datang, kubuka pelan mataku. Aku telah tidur cukup lama. Sigh, perlahan kunyalakan lampu, mengambil bungkusan 2 hari lalu, bungkusan yang membuatku tahu dengan siapa benangku terhubung.

Red String of Fate. Aku membacanya penuh penghayatan. Buku itu tak terlalu tebal, hanya saja aku tertarik pada puisi yang ada di bagian belakang buku.

_Kemanakah kita tatkala kehidupan dijungkirbalikkan,_

_semudah membalik telapak tangan?_

_Seandainya aku bisa melihat benang merah yang terpaut diantara jari- jariKU?_

_Aku akan tenang._

_Seandainya aku bisa melihat benang merah yang terpaut diantara jari- jariMU?_

_Aku tak akan bilang._

_Seandainya aku bisa melihat benang merah yang terpaut diantara jari- jari KITA?_

_Dan tanpa adanya bongkahan air mata penuh cinta,_

_kemanakah kita tatkala kehidupan dijungkirbalikkan, _

_semudah membalik telapak tangan..._

_Aku menyerah, bagaimana denganmu?_

Buku ini terjatuh ketika aku sedang membereskan perpustakaan keluarga Hatsune, itu terjadi saat dua minggu lalu, dimana terakhir kali aku mengunjungi rumah itu sebelum kemarin. Semua sangat terencana….Kami- sama memang paling hebat ==b

Tok, tok.

"Luka.."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, dengan malas aku membukanya. Tepat seperti dugaanku, itu Tante Meiko.

"Len dan Rin sudah tidur. Tumben?" tanyanya.

"Tante juga. Tumben nggak mabuk?" Aku bertanya balik. Dia tertawa kecil. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Luka. Ini mengenai kakak."

"Ya, dia tadi meneleponku tanpa rasa bersalah. Apa sih maunya pria tak bertanggung jawab macam di-"

"He- hei, jaga bicaramu. Dia yang membiayai hidupmu sejak kecil, dia membangun rumah ini, dia memberikan apa saja apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Kecuali...kasih sayang."

Tante dan aku saling diam. Saling menatap. Dia membelai lembut kepalaku. "Apa kau punya masalah akhir- akhir ini? Dua adikmu tadi dengan cemas meneleponku, bertanya soal dirimu. Ya, mereka saja tak tahu apalagi aku. Mereka bilang kau aneh hari- hari ini.."

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan benang merah?"

Aku menunduk.

"Ne, jadi kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidupmu?"

Aku membelalakkan mata. Segera kuhilangkan ekspresi kagetku, aku tak ingin tante ta-

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti."

Tante Meiko memelukku dengan lembut, meraih buku yang baru kubaca, membuka- bukanya, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu, Luka? Sebenarnya bukan hanya kau saja yang dapat melihat benang merah."

Eh?

"Keluarga kita begitu spesial, entah sejak kapan..." Muka tante begitu teduh, tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya..Aku mulai menenangkan emosiku, membalas pelukannya dengan child-ish.

"Kakakku. Ayahmu itu, dia juga bisa melihatnya. Tapi..ini rahasia, lho." *wink*

"..Benar? Kenapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku?"

Tante tersenyum, "Sejak Ibumu meninggalkan rumah ini, kakak menutup hatinya. Semua surat- surat diantara mereka dibakarnya. Sejak kecil, dia diberitahu masalah ini dan itu, mengenai benang merah. Tapi sayangnya, karena selama ini tak ada masalah dengan keluarga, jadi ia hanya tahu mengenai hal yang baik- baik saja. Ia sama sekali tak tahu masalah perpisahan, perceraian, kematian...yang ia bayangkan hanyalah..benang merah...selalu membawa kebahagiaan.."

Apa itu sebabnya tak ada yang mau menjelaskanku masalah indera keenamku ini?

Hh, tetap saja dia payah, semakin payah malah.

Aku menutup mata, kejadian malam itu terulang lagi.

_Ibu tidak akan kembali, Luka. Bilang pada Ayah__._

"Jadi..?"

"Iya, aku telah mengetahui dengan siapa benangku terhubung. Tapi..aku tidak menyukainya. Cenderung membencinya malah. Dan sahabatku yang sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun.."

"Hn? benci, ya...Yah, itu pernah terjadi pada masa nenek. Dia bilang tidak percaya bahwa kakek yang dia benci adalah jodohnya. Kemudian nenek dengan sengaja melukai kepalanya, kabur, dan tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Namun, sepuluh tahun kemudian nenek dipertemukan dengan seorang pemuda tampan..yang membuatnya 'hitomebore', dan saat nenek menyadari luka di kepalanya, ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah anak sepuluh tahun lalu yang sangat dibencinya." Tante Meiko bercerita dengan semangat, mengenai kisah- kisah pasangan di masa lalu, ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuh orang yang menjadi jodohku?" Aku bertanya. Tidak serius. Tapi muka tante berubah menyeramkan dalam sekejap. "Kau juga akan mati.." Tak lama, dia menggelitik pinggangku, seperti yang ia lakukan saat aku kecil. Aku tertawa, dia tertawa. "Yah, itu sih kalau kau siap dipenjara seumur hidup. Sekarang bukan zamannya dramatis seperti itu"

Perasaan campur aduk yang mendiami pikiranku perlahan memudar. Menyisakan senyum dalam kalbu. Ya, aku mengerti inti dari semua ini, jangan memikirkan soal jodoh yang telah kau ketahui sekarang. Tetap fokus pada hidupmu. Jika dia sahabatmu, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jika dia orang yang kau kenal, tetaplah menjadi teman baginya. Jika dia orang yang kau benci, akan tiba saat dimana kau jatuh cinta pada..

...nya?

*Flashback kejadian sepulang sekolah*

"GYAAAAAA-!"

"Hei, hei, Luka, tenanglah sedikit! Ini tengah malam! Huff, padahal kupikir kau sudah agak mendingan..==a"

.

.

**Januari 29**

Aku keluar dari kediamanku, aku tak mau naik limo. Titik. Jarak rumah dan sekolah tak sejauh itu! Namun agak susah mengajak kedua adikku berangkat on- foot seperti ini. Perjalanan, aku berhenti sebuah rumah kecil yang supersimple. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berkuncir dua, keluar dari rumah, dan tersenyum manis padaku. Dia Yuki, adik Miki, anak berusia sekitaran SD yang pernh jadi target penguntitan si pedo (aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! O3O)

"Kakaaaak~ ada Luka nee-chan, lho!" Teriaknya seraya masuk ke dalam. Tak lama, Miki muncul dengan wajah cerianya.

"Ayah~ Ibu~ Aku berangkaaaaat~!"

Miki berlari menyambutku, dan memelukku, sukses membuatku kehabisan napas sejenak.

"Semoga hari ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin.." Dia berdoa. Seperti biasa. Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Hari ini ada jamnya Kiyo- sensei, ya~?" Ujarnya kemudian. Aku tak bereaksi. Memang sih sudah cukup tenang, aku mencoba untuk tidak menghubungkan sosok itu dengan benang merah.

"Lukaa..apa kau masih berpikir Kiyo- sensei itu pedofil?"

"Hah. Tentu saja. Lihat saja, serapat apapun rahasia itu ia simpan, pasti akan terungkap esok hari. Pasti!"

Miki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah pesawat kertas. Hng?

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Jika aku tidak bisa jika berdekatan dengan Kiyo- sensei, apalagi berbicara dengannya, maka aku berencana mengirim surat untuknya. Aku memang baka, kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak dulu..dan ini, surat pesawat kertas ini, akan menyampaikan segala perasaanku, bagaimana menurutmu, Luka- chan?"

Aku menelan ludah. Cantik, sih...romantis...

"Bagaimana kau menyerahkannya? Menerbangkannya, atau diam- diam menyelipkannya dalam tas sensei?"

"Nah, karena itu..."

Aku punya firasat buruk,

"...Karena itulah, aku minta bantuanmu, Luka- chan."

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Aku melipat tanganku dan memasang tampang premanku.

"Kau harus bisa menyerahkannya sendiri, Miki!"

Miki menunduk, "Sebenarnya aku ingin...sangat ingin...tapi aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk melakukan hal itu.."

"TIDAK MAU! Aku tidak sudi berhadapan dengannya!"

"Hm? Siapa yang meminta Luka- chan menyerahkannya secara langsung? Aku cuma ingin Luka- chan menemaniku memberikan surat ini, secara diam- diam.."

"Pada orangnya langsung?"

"Tidak! Aku pasti pingsan! Tentu ke tempat dimana sensei bisa menemukannya!"

...Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung, "Itu..surat cinta?"

Miki blushing berat. "Bi- bisa dibilang begitu..ta- tapi..aku..eh..um."

Aku tersenyum nakal._ Kau tidak pernah berubah, Miki- chan_.

.

Setelah melewati jam- jam pelajaran yang menyenangkan, tiba saatnya jam Kiyoteru-sensei...tapi, sensei yang dikenal rajin itu...tumben tidak muncul- muncul =.= Syukurlah kalau dia tidak masuk.

"Ketua kelas, tolong selidiki keberadaan sensei!" Sahut salah seorang teman sekelas. Yang lain mengacungkan jempol.

Memangnya aku detektif? =3=

Tapi, karena aku bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelas, aku pun melaksanakan amanat. =w=

Kutelusuri lorong, menuju ke ruang guru. Ketika melewati laboratorium kimia, aku menoleh sesaat, namun ternyata, orang yang kucari ada di dalamnya, membuka buku- buku tebal di sampingnya. Heh? Kenapa guru matematika ada di laboratorium kimia?

Greeek...kubuka pintu laboratorium, sosok itu menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oh, Megurine- san? Sudah waktunya, ya?" Dia membenahkan kacamatanya, dan merapikan buku- buku yang baru dibacanya.

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya dengan sewot. "Tidak ingat apa punya murid."

"Ah, kau selalu sewot begitu, Megurine- san..Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku ini? Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang tidak punya banyak pengalaman mengajar para remaja. Jadi, maklum saja.."

Oh, baru ingat kalau sensei ini masih kuliah. Tapi sudah mengajar di sekolah elit. Hebat juga *grin*

"Itu karena sensei lebih menyukai anak- anak daripada remaja, bukan?" Aku berbicara dengannya, tanpa menatap langsung mukanya, atau mukaku bakal blushing mengingat kejadian kemarin. =3=

Kiyoteru- sensei terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tertawa kecil, "Tau, ya? Ya..memang aku sangat menyukai anak- anak, mereka polos, lucu, dan menyenangkan ^^"

Huh, dasar tak tau malu. Ternyata kau benar- benar pedo-

"Tapi bukan berarti aku terobsesi dengan anak- anak. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat anak- anak bersedih.."

Aku jadi teringat cerita Mikuo soal sensei.

"Lagipula, aku..."

Dia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Mendadak ritme jantungku berubah.

"Sudah, ayo Sensei, jamnya nanti terbuang banyak, lo."

Aku mengalihkan pikiranku tentang masalah itu. Dengan sewot (lagi) aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Megurine- san.."

"Ya?"

"Kamui tidak melakukan apa- apa padamu, kan, kemarin? Apa dia pacarmu? Apa kau malu karena kalian ketahuan melakukan itu olehku?"

Hah. Mukaku memanas. A- apa maksudnya menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa gara- gara aku berteriak 'doushite' seolah telah ketahuan melakukan perbuatan yang tidak pantas ==''

"Ti- tidak! M- mana mungkin.." Jawabku terbata- bata. Sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikan mukaku karena aku yakin sekarang pasti merah parah.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu ^^"

Syu, syukurlah? Aku menutup mukaku. Ritme jantungku semakin tak karuan. Tu, tunggu...ada yang salah...ADA YANG SALAAAAH~!

.

Dan jadilah, jam pelajaran Kiyo- sensei kulewati tanpa tertidur. Karena aku blushing tiap detik. Kami- sama, ada yang salah dalam diriku. Harusnya aku..harusnya...

KENAPA JADI BEGINI?

.

.

"Luka- chan. Ayo, inilah saatnya.."

Miki mengguncang tubuhku, saat istirahat makan siang.

"Err..bisa kau melakukannya sendiri, Miki? Aku lagi nggak mood, nih."

"Yah, Luka- chan..nggak boleh jadi orang moody seperti itu! Ayo bantu aku~ pleaseee~"

"Besok aja kenapa nggak?"

"Aku tidak tahu…tapi firasatku mengatakan aku harus menyerahkkan surat ini sekarang. Ayolah, Luka- chaaaa~n"

Aku terdiam. Miki bukan penggila ramalan macam Rin. Tapi..? =A=''

"Okelah."

Dan..jeng- jeng- jeng…tak lama, kami sukses menjalankan misi menyelipkan surat berbentuk origami pesawat ke dalam meja pribadi Kiyo- sensei di ruang guru, saat dia hilang di tempat. Tapi…

"Hayo, kalian ngapain?"

Glek, suara Shion Kaito- sensei, wali kelasku. Dengan senyum nakal nan menggodanya (?) =='' dia menatap kami dengan genit. "Apa kalian adalah penggemar rahasia Kiyoteru, ne? Ahaha~ tak apalah~ untuk kenang- kenangan~"

Eh? Kenang- kenangan? Aku dan Miki bertatapan.

"Lho, belum tahu, ya? Yah..dia itu memang sedikit tertutup.. Hm, besok Kiyoteru bakal berangkat ke Inggris, dia dapat scholarship ke Oxford loh~ Dia itu multitalent memang~ dia itu anak farmasi, tapi mengajar matematika, sudah begitu, suaranya keren~"

Aku tidak memedulikan segala pujian Shion- sensei. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah Miki. Dia tampak shock. Berat.

"Firasatku benar, kan, Luka- chan?" Dia mencoba tersenyum. "Yah..biarlah tetap menjadi unrequited love. Aku akan tetap mencintainya dalam hatiku..^^"

DEG. Tiba- tiba ada ganjalan besar di hatiku yang merasa resah. Bukan karena Miki. Aku tersadar dan menepuk pipiku. INI SALAH!

Miki berlalu dengan muka sendu.

"Miki, tung-"

"Luka- chan..aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya ^^ Kau kembali saja duluan"

...Begitulah

Setelahnya aku melihat Miki yang masuk kelas dengan mata yang sembab. Begitu pula saat pulang sekolah,

"Miki...sudahlah...kau bilang tidak apa- apa.." Aku menegurnya.

"Iya, aku tidak apa, kok^^"

Senyum yang saaangaaat terpaksa. Miki tak pernah bisa berbohong dengan perasaannya.

Bagaimana denganku?

.

.

Tiba dirumah, aku mendapati sesosok pria...

Mudah ditebak, aku berlari ke kamar, dia mengejarku, dan berhenti setelah aku berteriak kencang:

"JANGAN PERNAH MELANGKAHKAN KAKIMU KE DALAM SINI!"

.

.

.

**+TO BE CONTINUED+**

* * *

**+A/N+**

Hie? TBC macam apa ini?

Tapi, sudah dapat ditebak memang bahwa pada akhirnya Ayah Luka alias bang Rook *plak* bakal kembali...==a


	5. 5

"Luka.., tolong. Ayah mau bicara..."

Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

"Lukaa.."

Ayah berteriak dari luar kamar. Terdengar pula suara riuh adik- adikku yang sejak kemarin khawatir.

"…Aku tahu ini semua salahku, semua peristiwa di masa lalu. Aku salah telah menelantarkan kalian..aku salah tidak memberitahumu masalah benang merah dan fenomena- fenomenanya. Luka, tolong, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan membuat patah hati seseorang lagi."

Aku mempererat tutupan bantal, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun!

"..Oke, ibumu sejak awal memang tidak menyukaiku, namun setelah menyukaiku, aku malah meninggalkannya...

..dan tidak mengatakan bahwa, sebenarnya, benang diantara aku dengannya.."

* * *

**+JUST BE FRIEND~ANOTHER+ **©3plusC

Chapter #05 + Our Bonds

**+WARNING+**  
LAST CHAPTER!

**+DISCLAIMER+**

Sampai kapanpun, hak kepemilikan Vocaloid dkk. tetap bukan 3plusC yang pegang..

* * *

**January 30, ****7:00 a.m.**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi pribadiku dengan malas, perutku keroncongan karena sejak tadi malam tak makan. Huh, aku tidak ingin bertemu pria itu.

Kenapa lelaki itu selalu menyusahkan? ==

Aku membuka tanggalan. Hari ini...bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahunku? Ah, aku tak peduli, toh ada tidaknya tak akan berpengaruh padaku, kecuali usiaku bertambah dan kontrak hidupku di dunia semakin berkurang!

DUK

Aku tak sengaja menendang buku Red String of Fate-nya Miku.

Tiba- tiba aku teringat, segera kuraih gagang telepon, memencet nomor yang selalu kuhafal;

_(__Ya. Keluarga Hatsune..)_

"Miku!"

_(Eh, Luka- senpai? Ada apa pagi- pagi?)_

"Sudah tahu Hiyama Kiyoteru- sensei bakal ke Inggris hari ini?"

_(Oh, ya, kemarin dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dengan anak- anak juga tentunya. Dia menangis, lho!)_

He? ==''

Kok aku yang repot, ya?

_(Oh, iya…Luka- senpai tahu..padahal Kiyo-sensei bilang di tidak ingin ada satupun muridnya yang tahu. Kecuali Mikuo nii- chan. Dia bilang toh di sekolah tak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya, kecuali Shion- sensei..tak ada yang bakal sedih walau ia pergi..)_

APA? BAGAIMANA DENGAN MIKI? BAGAIMANA DENGANK-

Glek. Aku menampar pipiku. Ada apa dengan otakku ini? Lagi konslet?

_(Apa Luka- senpai sebenarnya begitu memperhatikan Kiyo- sensei?)_

"TIDAK! Mana mungkin aku menyukai lelaki seperti dia!"

_(Aku tidak bilang Luka- senpai suka, kok!)_

:Speechless:

OMG, apa yang sebenarnya merasuki jiwaku ini? xO Kenapa aku malah memperkuat dugaan batinku mengenai hal ini! Dan lagi! Aku sadar bahwa aku yang biasanya tidak pernah lupa mengumpat sensei dalam setiap kata- kataku, nyatanya barusan...

.

.

Grrh, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah dengan perasaan galau, campur baur seperti kemarin- kemarin. Padahal kukira pelukan tante bisa menghilangkan semua =3=

Dan coba tebak apa yang kutemukan di bawah pintu kamar? Sepucuk surat, tertanda: Ayah tercinta. *hoeg*

Luka. Ayah akan selalu menunggu terbukanya pintu hatimu.

Ayah menyayangimu.

Sebaiknya aku melupakan masalah dengan pria itu dan menjemput Miki sekarang. Eh, tapi tunggu...kenapa rumahnya begitu sepi? Kulirik jam tanganku, **pukul** **8:00**

Hei, ini kan normal, apa dia piket? Ah, mungkin. Karena setelah kuketuk pintu berkali- kali, tidak ada jawaban.

?

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan on- foot ku, hari ini aku sendirian lagi. Sepertinya aku bakal diam dari keluargaku untuk sementara atau aku akan stress, lalu gila, lalu..ah, abaikan.

"Hai"

Hn? Aku menoleh, disaat setting sepi, TERONG itu menatapku penuh nafsu membunuh (?) Dia tidak sendiri! Bersama sekitar 10- an preman, dia menyeringai. Hei, ada Mikuo disana! Hei, bodoh! Ini aku! Apa aku harus berduel pagi- pagi?

"Apa maumu, Terong! Aku sudah bilang, kan kalau-"

Belum sempat selesai kalimatku, Gakupo dengan cepat menyergapku. Aku jadi merasa seperti Little Red Riding Hood yang diculik serigala,

"Aku tidak suka Megurine Luka yang kasar dan keras kepala..." Ujarnya, mengeluarkan kain hitam...untuk apa ini?

"Megurine Luka anak konglomerat, ya? ^^"

Tawa riuh terdengar. Aku memberontak, tapi 110. Kutoleh kiri- kanan. Sial, kenapa pagi ini sepi? Gakupo menutup mulutku, mengangkatku bak karung.

"Mari bersenang- senang sejenak, dan~"

DUAK!

Sesaat kukira itu sensei yang menyelamatkanku. Tapi ide bodoh itu lengser, Mikuo dengan garang menyerang satu per satu anggota Gakupo. Dia dulu wakilku, ingat! Aku tersenyum kecut ketika dia tersenyum melepaskan semua ikatan yang melilitku dan menyindir, "Ahaa~ sepertinya kau tak pantas menyandang predikat 'mantan yankee' lagi, Luka..."

"Diam, bodoh!"

Kulirik Gakupo dan kawan- kawan terkapar, kali ini tidak ada wajah mes*m, hanya muka babak belur yang kesakitan. Tentu mereka tak menyangka satu anggotanya akan menyerang.

"Dia itu lemah, hanya sok saja..." Mikuo mengangkat tubuhku bak putri (halah). Mukaku merah padam.

"Aku sudah menduga. Gakupo hanya mengincar hartamu, Luka. Karena itu aku mau saja bergabung dengannya. Mengawasi gerak- geriknya.."

"...Untuk menyelamatkanku?" Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Ge, geer banget! Kau itu sasaran nomer empat! Yang lain sudah diembat!..Dan..asal kau tahu saja, ya...kau itu...meski bodoh dan lemah, aku tetap mengakui..." Kali ini muka Mikuo yang merah.

"Dasar sok.."

"Ah, sudahlah! Lagipula kini aku yang jadi banchou! Ha..ha." Dia tertawa datar. Saat aku rasa suasana canggung menyelimuti, aku mencari topik.

"Mikuo..kenapa pagi- pagi begini, sih? Rencana penyerangan yang aneh..."

"Karena mereka bodoh."

Ya ampun. "Lalu, kau tidak mengantar Kiyo- sensei?"

"Ne, sudah kuduga kau bakal bertanya seperti itu. Kau itu, kau bilang benci- lah, pedo- lah. Toh sebenarnya kau naksir sensei. Bwah."

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!"

Mikuo diam saja, menurunkanku. Ya, sudah tiba di gerbang sekolah. "Dasar tidak jujur." Bisiknya.

.

Sepi. Sepertinya pelajaran di kelas- kelas telah efektif.

Aku dan Mikuo memasuki kelas. Dan, tunggu...Tak ada orang di kelas. Padahal biasanya saat aku datang, semua pada sibuk, penuh celoteh, dan kemudian Miki akan memelukku sambil bercerita soal kegiatannya di rumah. Dia kemana? Teman- teman yang lain mana?

"Hei. Apa kita terlambat?" Mikuo menyenggol lenganku.

"15 menit. Tapi masa sebegininya?" =3=

.

"Eh, Hatsune- san, Megurine- san...kau sudah datang.."

Seorang lelaki, Shion- sensei, datang, menatapku dengan sendu.

"Sensei? Mana teman- teman? Apa sekarang libur dan aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, hari ini teman- temanmu ke pemakaman..."

HAH? S- siapa yang-

Tidak mungkin kan Miki begitu syoknya sampai...

"Tidak, tidak ada temanmu yang pergi. Tapi Furukawa- san...kemarin, orangtuanya kecelakaan, dan.."

.

Furukawa...MIKI?

"Kau tahu dia murid beasiswa..dan..sepertinya dia bakal tinggal bersama keluarga ibunya di Kyushu..."

APA?

"Dia begitu spesial, bukan? Setelah menghadiri upacara pemakaman, semua sepakat mengantar Miki sampai stasiun."

APAA?

Aku memutar bola mata, dan berlari keluar, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata PUN.

Aku berlari menuju pemakaman terdekat. Tampak ramai. Kucari sosok Miki. Tidak ada.

Tidak. Apa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi sekali lagi?

Apa ini hukuman Kami- sama karena pernah berpikir indera keenam adalah musibah? Apa ini hukuman karena aku tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf dan kekhawatiran orang lain?

Apa ini hukuman karena pernah berpikir agar Miki menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari Kiyo- sensei. Biarlah sensei bersamaku?

Semua nostalgia berputar selayaknya roll kaleidoskop yang tak bisa berhenti.

.

Saat air mataku menetes,

Aku melihat sosok Kiyoteru- sensei yang menggandeng Miki. Berjalan kearahku.

Sesaat aku merasa bahagia. Namun tak sampai sedetik perasaan aneh menimbunnya.

"Luka- chan.."

Miki berurai air mata. Dia memelukku.

"Maaf...dan Terima kasih..."

Miki yang telah kehilangan segalanya telah mendapat satu yang berharga, dan mungkin bakal mengembalikan segalanya.

Sensei mengatakan, dia akan menjaga Miki, meski jarak memisahkan. Dan siapa yang tahu bahwa dibalik kecintaannya pada anak- anak dia juga sudah menyukai Miki sejak lama? Dan apa itu yang ingin dia katakan padaku saat di laboratorium?

Aku tersenyum.

Kulirik jari kelingkingku.

.

_...Ibumu sejak awal memang tidak menyukaiku, namun setelah menyukaiku, aku malah meninggalkannya..._

_..dan tidak mengatakan bahwa, sebenarnya, benang diantara aku dengannya.._

_Telah terputus._

Ya, Lenny. Kami- sama telah memaparkan dengan gamblang rencananya. Kami- sama telah membuatku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Benang merah diantara mereka telah putus seiring pupusnya cinta mereka.

Benang itu terputus.

.

.

.

**+END+**

* * *

**+A/N+**

Oke. APA- APAAN MELANKOLISME INI?

Poool abalnya. Udah gaje, melankolis, dramatik, halah.

Tapi syukurlah...

Apa yang author inginkan sudah terpenuhi:

-Eksistensi red string

-Putusnya red string

-Sad ending

Atau menggantung? Ah, setelahnya, seperti biasa author membebaskan anda untuk berimajinasi..ahaaiii~

Oh, iya. Semua cuma fiksi. Hanya imajinasi. Bisa dibayangkan bila setiap manusia memiliki kemampuan seperti Luka. Masihkah kita rajin mempermainkan orang? Yang rajin putus- sambung?

Yah, sekali lagi.

Maaf dan Terima kasih *kata andalan*

**JBF: ANOTHER, COMPLETED!**

RnR? x3


End file.
